coolgamesincfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 010: Honk!
The first of two episodes we recorded back-to-back this morning. We landed on a totally innocent and innocuous game about truck breeding. Introduction Nick records this episode from Tokyo, Japan at 10pm, while Griffin records from America shortly after waking up at 8am, which Griffin suggests is the ideal time for both of them to record as at it will suck for at least one of them. Nick drinks a Spring Edition sakura-flavored Red Bull for the duration of this episode and episode 11, which are recorded consecutively to allow Nick more time for his Japan trip. Nick and Griffin request more image-based submissions due to the success of Memories of Butter from the previous episode, and introduce the podcast's official twitter account, @coolgamesinc, which they will now receive submissions through. This Episode's Game Spore, but with trucks. An MMORPG where players mate their monster trucks together to create better trucks, tapping into the desire for players to show off their avatar in a game and the gear they've obtained, then taking it one step further and having player avatars (monster trucks) reproduce. The resulting truck has attributes based on the parents. Engaging in the breeding minigame is optional, but your partner may be disappointed in your lack of effort, and performance is rated and experience points are rewarded for higher ranks. The breeding minigame can be spectated by other players, cashing in on the Twitch streaming market. Unwanted trucks can be discarded for parts. Trucks from Honk! can be exported, then imported into ''Tim McGraw's What If? Trucks: Fates''.'' TruckNutz are incorporated for anatomical correctness and hilarity. Humans are trapped inside the trucks during the act. Other Game Ideas Discussed Please Do Not Touch the DUCK An image submission of a sign, which, as Nick points out, displays the word DUCK in capital letters. Griffin suggests putting this sign in front of the house of ''Gone Home, as a Christmas-decorated duck stored in a cabinet on the porch hides the house's front door key underneath. If the player were to touch the duck with this sign in the game, they would lose their chance to get the good ending of the game. Another game idea is an HTC Vive game with a duck. If the player touches the duck, the game ends. If the player does not touch the duck for two hours and one minute (greater than the time limit for a Steam refund), they receive a copy of Skyrim 2. Kevinly Sword Heavenly Sword, but the titular sword is a mo-capped Kevin James. Whatever Your Grandma Thinks Pokémon Is, Based On You Playing It At Her House During The Holidays A game called "Pokeyman" or "The Devil's Window Into My Child's Weak Brain," depending on your family's background. Also how Digimon was invented. Urinal Cake Boss A cooking game where you create elaborate urinal cakes. One sequence involves saving the Cake Boss from his own boat stranded in fog off the harbor. DayZ, But With Mom Jeans A submission from twitter bot @FadGameIdeas, which tweets in the format, "Game but with Fad." The following 3 submissions are also tweets from this bot. Otherwise, this idea is undiscussed. FEZ, But With A Selfie Stick Undiscussed. Downwell, But With Fixies Downwell, but you ride a fixed-gear bicycle down the screen, Paperboy-style. Dear Esther, But With Bromance The notes in Dear Esther are instead about two very close friends. The Trouble With Clarence Similar to We Need to Talk About Kevin. Otherwise undiscussed. Guys, Guys, He's Back A sequel to A Guy Screamed at Me on the Train This Morning, RPG of Why He Did That (from Episode 9). Matchmaking PvP Rap Battles, But You Also Get Magic A text-based rap battle game. Nick is dismissive of the idea of having magic in this game, but Griffin suggests you get summons a la Final Fantasy, but real-life rappers. A Person Holding Kitchen Tongs, Which Are Holding A Kitchen Knife An image submission. An HTC Vive cooking game requiring one degree of separation from your tools. Rhythm Game: Cool Santas Wearing Sunglasses Playing Saxophones An undiscussed image submission. Fuck It #fuckit A mod for other games that displays a message saying "You Won!" with an image of Clippy when you quit another game in frustration. A month afterwards without playing the game again, you get a point and are ranked on a leaderboard of how many games you have quit. Trivia * This is one of two episodes recorded consecutively to allow Nick more free time during his trip in Japan. The second episode is Episode 011: Bing Bong King Kong. Category:Driving Games Category:Episodes Category:Episodes without Guests Category:MMO Games Category:Original IPs Category:RPG Games